Solutions built in a big data system typically include a variety of technologies and components. For instance, a typical Hadoop solution include various jobs written in Pig, Hive, and/or a general programming language such as Java, etc. Additionally, a typical solution may have some scheduling configuration for Apache Oozie and configurations for Hive and/or HBase, etc.
Currently, there is no efficient end-to-end process for defining and deploying solutions of a big data solution. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.